


À cœur défendant

by Mindell



Series: À cœur ouvert [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Denial, F/M, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Que les choses soient claires, Ladybug n’est pas amoureuse de Chat Noir. Si elle l’embrasse, c’est uniquement – et uniquement ! – pour le désenvouter. Rien de plus. Absolument RIEN de plus.… n’est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: À cœur ouvert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy, ça faisait longtemps !! :D 
> 
> Avant tout, un petit mot sur cette histoire : Il s'agit d'une préquelle de ma fic « À cœur ouvert » (préquelle qui m'a été demandée à plusieurs reprises donc voilà, on y est ^^ ), mais elle peut être lue de façon indépendante.
> 
> « À cœur défendant » se déroule avant « À cœur ouvert ».
> 
> « À cœur ouvert » a été écrite et publiée avant « À cœur défendant ».
> 
> Bref, « À cœur défendant » peut être lue avant, après, au milieu, vous ne pouvez lire que cette fic, vous ne pouvez lire que l’autre… C’est comme vous voulez ! Les deux histoires se passent dans le même univers, mais elles se suffisent à elles-mêmes et peuvent donc être chacune lues de façon complètement indépendante. Pas besoin d’avoir lu « À cœur défendant » pour lire « À cœur ouvert » et inversement :) .
> 
> Cette histoire devait être un one-shot, donc naturellement, elle fera 3 chapitres (si vous me connaissez, vous avez l’habitude ^^ ) . 
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

La première fois qu’elle embrasse Chat Noir, Ladybug est en troisième.

Et encore.

Plutôt qu’« _embrasser_ », elle préfère (se) dire qu’elle a délivré son coéquipier d’un sortilège au moyen d’un contact labial. Hors de question pour la jeune héroïne de reconnaître qu’elle a échangé son tout premier baiser avec une personne dont elle n’est pas amoureuse.

Et que les choses soient claires, Ladybug n’est _pas_ amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Certes, en y repensant, la situation pourrait être bien pire. Dans son malheur, Ladybug a au moins eu la chance d’embrass- - de _désenvoûter_. _Dés-en-voû-ter_ \- quelqu’un qu’elle estime. Chat Noir est un garçon courageux, loyal, et si elle trouve qu’il manque parfois de sérieux, Ladybug ne peut pas nier qu’il déborde d’une infinie gentillesse.

La régularité de ses traits, visible en dépit de son masque, constitue par ailleurs un bonus des plus appréciables.

S’il n’y avait pas Adrien, peut-être même que…

Non.

Non, non et définitivement _non_.

Ladybug n’est pas amoureuse de Chat Noir.

La seconde fois que Ladybug embrasse Chat Noir, c’est pour le défaire de l’emprise d’un super-vilain.

Encore.

À croire qu’il fait exprès de se laisser ensorceler pour mieux pouvoir se faire embrasser en retour.

… Non.

Au plus profond d’elle-même, Ladybug sait que ce n’est pas le cas. Chat Noir a peut-être ses défauts, mais jamais il ne s’abaisserait à ça, elle en est sûre.

Et d’une, dans la mesure où il ne se rappelle clairement de rien après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, une manœuvre pareille n’aurait absolument aucun intérêt pour lui.

Et de deux, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de se laisser contrôler par un vilain pour une raison aussi superficielle. Le jeu est bien trop dangereux – pour lui comme pour elle - pour en valoir la chandelle.

Et de trois, Ladybug sait, avec la plus profonde des certitudes, que son partenaire respecte bien trop ses limites pour être ainsi capable de la forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Chat Noir, a-t-elle finit par réaliser avec le temps, loin d’être le garçon charmeur et volage qu’elle croyait au départ.

C’est au contraire un indéfectible romantique, qui ne vit que pour l’Amour avec un A majuscule.

( _Un peu comme elle,_ lui susurre son traître de cerveau).

Alors qu’elle _désenvoute_ son coéquipier pour la seconde fois, Ladybug ne peut empêcher son cœur de bondir un peu trop vite, un peu trop fort. Mains plaquées de part et d’autre du visage de Chat Noir, bouche pressée contre la sienne, elle fait de son mieux pour chasser toute pensée parasite.

C’est un geste purement professionnel, se répète-t-elle farouchement.

Une manœuvre dictée par les circonstances pour ramener son partenaire à la raison.

Tous deux se trouvent actuellement en plein combat et il est hors de question pour elle de se laisser distraire par quelque chose d’aussi futile qu’un baiser (ni par la douceur des lèvres de Chat Noir, la chaleur de sa peau, son pouls qu’elle sent pulser sous ses doigts, ses cheveux qui caressent sa joue, son parfum q– _stop_.) 

Lorsqu’elle relâche son coéquipier, Ladybug est suffisamment proche de lui pour noter le léger rouge qui teinte son visage au moment où il se rend compte de leur proximité et pour remarquer la lueur d’adoration qui illumine son regard quand ses yeux croisent les siens.

Un curieux sentiment lui serre la poitrine.

Savoir que Chat Noir l’aime, qu’il l’aime _vraiment,_ la touche plus qu’elle ne le voudrait.

Même si, définitivement, elle n’est pas amoureuse de lui.

La troisième fois que Ladybug embrasse Chat Noir, ce n’est pas pour le libérer d’un sortilège, mais au contraire pour leur éviter à tous deux de se retrouver sous l’emprise d’un de leurs ennemis.

Dans les rues de Paris, une nouvelle victime du Papillon se déchaîne.

Un homme, dont l’accoutrement bariolé heurte violemment le sens de l’esthétisme de la styliste en herbe qu’est secrètement Ladybug.

(Sérieusement. Elle ignore si le Papillon a son mot à dire concernant la tenue de ses proies, mais si oui, alors il n’y connaît visiblement _rien_ à la mode.)

Mais malheureusement pour la jeune héroïne, l’heure n’est pas à se plaindre du mauvais goût vestimentaire de ses ennemis. La dangerosité de son adversaire du jour n’a d’égale que l’atrocité de son costume, et l’empêche de se relâcher son attention ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

Sur le principe, les intentions de ce nouveau super-vilain pourraient paraître louables.

Rien n’est plus extraordinaire que l’amour véritable, clame-t-il haut et fort. Chacun devrait pouvoir avoir la chance de trouver son âme sœur et de connaître le bonheur de se tenir aux côtés de l’être aimé.

Ladybug ne trouve rien à redire à ces affirmations.

Elle préfèrerait _juste_ que son ennemi évite de manifester ses convictions de façon aussi vindicative.

Et par « vindicative », elle entend « en envoûtant les innocentes victimes qui croisent son chemin pour les forcer à former des couples d’amoureux ».

Sous l’impulsion du super-vilain, Paris se transforme peu à peu en un curieux mélange de mauvais film d’horreur et de parodie de Saint-Valentin. Partout, des couples fraîchement formés s’embrassent, s’étreignent, se déclament des poèmes dithyrambiques ou s’offrent des fleurs qu’ils prélèvent allègrement dans les parcs alentours. Un jeune homme particulièrement enthousiaste va même jusqu’à entonner un chant d’amour à la gloire de sa dulcinée, laquelle reste béate d’admiration devant ce spectacle.

Ladybug et Chat Noir ne peuvent qu’assister à la scène avec impuissance, tout en faisant de leur mieux pour éviter de venir rejoindre le troupeau des amoureux transis. Ils le savent, impossible pour eux de se laisser envoûter sous peine de se faire immédiatement subtiliser leurs précieux miraculous.

Heureusement, ce chaos dans lequel sombre la capitale ne n’a pas empêché Ladybug de noter un fait intéressant.

Un fait _essentiel_ , même.

Son ennemi s’acharne à mettre ensemble tous ceux qu’il semble considérer comme des âmes sœurs, mais ne s’intéresse pas un instant aux personnes visiblement déjà en couple.

Ainsi, alors que le super-vilain collait comme une ombre aux pas de Chat Noir et Ladybug, la jeune héroïne n’a mis qu’une minute à imaginer un plan exploitant cette faille. Avec un peu de chance, ce stratagème leur permettrait d’échapper un instant à leur adversaire et leur donnerait l'occasion de le prendre ensuite à revers pour le neutraliser une bonne fois pour toute.

Sur le papier, l’idée de Ladybug est relativement simple.

S’éclipser avec Chat Noir dans une rue où elle sait pouvoir trouver un magasin de vêtements.

Profiter du bref instant où le vilain les perdrait de vue pour emprunter des manteaux et chapeaux disponibles sur un présentoir extérieur.

Passer hâtivement lesdits chapeaux et manteaux, tout en se précipitant vers une alcôve située à proximité.

Se dissimuler dans les ombres, s’étreindre comme s’ils étaient l’un de ces innombrables couples qui envahissent la capitale, et prier pour que leurs déguisements approximatifs suffisent à tromper leur poursuivant.

Et ainsi, peut-être, auraient-ils une chance de lui échapper.

Il n’a fallu qu’un instant à Ladybug pour mettre son plan en marche et un autre à Chat Noir pour suivre son impulsion avec une foi aveugle - ignorer les détails des tactiques imaginés par sa coéquipière ne l’a jamais dérangé, et aujourd’hui ne fait visiblement pas exception.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune héroïne, les premières étapes de son stratagème se sont déroulées exactement telles qu’elle les avait imaginées.

La fuite avec Chat Noir. Le magasin. Les vêtements. L’alcôve.

Et à peine le super-vilain déboule-t-il dans la ruelle où Chat Noir et elle ont trouvé refuge que Ladybug saisit son partenaire par le col et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne.

… Une seconde.

Non.

Une _fraction_ de seconde.

C’est exactement le temps qu’il faut à Ladybug pour prendre conscience de l’immense faille cachée dans son plan.

Dissimulée dans un recoin comme elle l’est, perdue dans les bras de Chat Noir et les paupières closes pour mieux savourer son baiser – heu, non, rectification : pour mieux _faire illusion_ -, elle ne peut voir le super-vilain. Elle doit impérativement se fier à ses autres sens et se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur son environnement.

Et c’est bien là que le bât blesse.

Elle devrait faire attention aux bruits de pas de son ennemi, elle n’entend que le martellement affolé de son propre pouls.

Elle devrait garder ses doigts prêts à s’emparer de son yo-yo à tout instant, elle ne peut que les faire courir éperdument dans la chevelure de Chat Noir.

Elle devrait se tenir ferme sur ses appuis, prête à bondir, mais ses genoux se liquéfient sous elle.

Elle devrait analyser, anticiper, _réfléchir_ , mais ses pensées restent emprisonnées dans une sorte de brume cotonneuse où plus rien n'existe hormis la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de son coéquipier.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle embrasse Chat Noir, pourtant. Elle ne devrait _pas_ se laisser décontenancer si facilement.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle embrasse Chat Noir.

...mais c’est la première fois qu’elle l’embrasse alors qu’il est conscient de l’être.

La première fois qu’elle l’embrasse plus longtemps que cette seconde dont il avait jusque-là besoin pour retrouver ses esprits et qui était manifestement tout ce qui la préservait de perdre le sien.

La première fois qu’ _il_ l’embrasse aussi.

Passé l’instant de surprise, il ne faut qu'un instant à Chat Noir pour réagir. Ses mains se posent sur la taille de sa coéquipière avec autant de naturel que si leur place avait toujours été ici et ses épaules jusque-là raides de stupeur se détendent alors qu’il incline encore un peu plus la tête vers elle.

Le cœur de Ladybug se met à tambouriner triomphalement lorsqu’elle sent la bouche de Chat Noir exercer une tendre pression contre la sienne en réponse à son baiser.

Ses lèvres – si fermes, si chaudes, et tellement plus douces que dans ses souvenirs - ont un dangereux goût d’addiction.

Au mépris de tout bon sens, Ladybug enfonce encore un peu plus ses mains dans les cheveux de Chat Noir. Ses doigts gantés progressent, éclats de rouge fendant une mer d'or, avant de venir s'arrimer à l'arrière du crâne du héros pour mieux le prier de l'embrasser _encore_.

Et, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, son coéquipier accède aussitôt à sa requête.

Il l'embrasse, _encore_ , sans la moindre hésitation ni retenue. Ses bras se resserrent autour d’elle comme un cocon dont elle voudrait ne jamais sortir, sa tête s'incline sur le côté et ses lèvres se rivent aux siennes avec une ardeur qui fait descendre un délicieux frisson le long de son épine dorsale.

Embrasser Chat Noir, réalise Ladybug, c'est comme se laisser tomber en chute libre depuis le sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Elle retrouve la décharge d'adrénaline.

Le sang qui pulse plus vite.

Le pouls qui bat plus fort.

L'instant d'exaltation euphorique.

La peur qui noue le ventre.

La certitude de vivre quelque chose d'unique et la crainte de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

Mais une conviction, quoi qu'il arrive : jamais une sensation de vertige n'aura été aussi grisante.

Lèvres scellées à celles de Chat Noir, c'est tout juste si Ladybug réalise que son plan a fonctionné et que dans ces quelques secondes qui lui ont parues suspendues hors du temps, le vilain les a dépassés.

Il faut à la jeune héroïne des trésors de volonté pour réussir à s'arracher à l'étreinte de son coéquipier. Lorsqu'elle s’écarte enfin, son souffle est légèrement trop court, ses joues légèrement trop rouges, et son cœur bat légèrement trop vite et elle se sent légèrement trop… et bien, légère.

Adrien lui semble soudain loin, loin, très _loin_ de ses pensées.

Elle aimerait pouvoir se convaincre que ce baiser n’était qu’une simple diversion et que _non_ , elle n’est définitivement toujours pas amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Mais jamais ça ne lui a semblé aussi faux.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce soir, Marinette a vingt ans.

Elle les fête dans la collocation partagée par Kim et Max, un anniversaire plus ou moins surprise plus ou moins organisé par Alya.

Si la subtilité des amis de Marinette peut être discutée (sincèrement, _qui_ insiste à quatre reprises pour inviter quelqu’un le jour de son anniversaire sous prétexte de lui faire admirer son nouveau papier peint ?), force est de reconnaître qu’ils se sont donnés du mal pour lui organiser une soirée digne de ses vingt ans. Il y a de la musique, autant d’invités que possible, une pile de cadeaux d'une taille plus que respectable, un immense gâteau confectionné par ses parents, deux autres gâteaux ramenés respectivement par Nino et Mylène suite à trois malentendus successifs, et même un peu d’alcool.

Marinette ne boit pas, d’habitude.

(Elle ne boit _jamais_ , bonne conscience super-héroïque oblige.)

Mais aujourd’hui elle a vingt ans, et pour une fois, elle aimerait juste être une fille normale.

Juste ce soir, juste un peu, juste quelques heures.

Elle voudrait pouvoir oublier le Papillon et ses vilains de plus en plus en plus agressifs, cesser pour un instant de se tenir toujours sur le pied de guerre, et fêter son anniversaire sans se soucier de la responsabilité écrasante qui pèse sur ses jeunes épaules.

Et encore, s’il n’y avait que sa double vie pour la préoccuper... Mais non. Non seulement Marinette doit jongler perpétuellement entre ses devoirs de super-héroïne et des études de plus en plus prenantes, mais _en plus_ , il y a ces deux garçons qui ne cessent de hanter ses pensées.

Adrien, qu’elle voit de moins en moins, et Chat Noir, auquel elle songe de plus en plus.

Tout autant de raisons de vouloir se changer les idées et d’essayer, un peu, d’arrêter de réfléchir.

Alors, suivant cette logique à la sagesse plus que douteuse, Marinette se serre un premier verre. Une douce chaleur se diffuse lentement dans ses veines, une brume cotonneuse envahit insidieusement son esprit, et elle se sert une seconde fois.

Quitte à avoir la tête qui tourne, autant que ce soit pour une autre raison qu’un garçon blond aux yeux verts.

La soirée suit tranquillement son cours et pour une fois, les deux jeunes hommes si chers au cœur de Marinette semblent avoir échangé leurs rôles.

Chat Noir, son fidèle compagnon d’arme, présence désormais quasi-omniprésente dans sa vie, brille - logiquement - par son absence.

Adrien, qu'elle peine de plus en plus à voir depuis qu'ils ont tous deux fini le lycée, est exceptionnellement présent. En dépit de son emploi du temps qui ne cesse de s’alourdir de jour en jour (à croire que Gabriel Agreste ignore que les journées ne font _que_ 24 heures), il a trouvé le temps de venir lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

La présence de son ancien camarade de classe emplit Marinette d’une myriade d’émotions contradictoires.

Elle ressent de l’amour, bien sûr.

De la joie.

De l’admiration.

L’impression d’être spéciale. _Privilégiée_ , même, à l’idée qu’une personne d’aussi admirable qu’Adrien prenne sur son précieux temps libre juste pour venir passer un moment avec elle.

Mais hélas, d’autres sentiments viennent parasiter la petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle le jeune mannequin emprisonne systématiquement Marinette.

De la peine.

De la frustration.

Des regrets.

En dépit des années, jamais Marinette n’a osé avouer à Adrien ce qu’elle éprouvait pour lui.

Ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque, loin de là. Mais à chaque fois, ses nerfs prennent le pas sur ses bonnes intentions. Ses mots s’étranglent dans sa gorge, sa langue se bloque, et elle se tait, encore, toujours.

Leurs situations respectives ne font rien pour arranger les choses.

Désormais étudiants, Adrien et Marinette prennent peu à peu des routes différentes. Écoles distinctes, nouveaux amis, formations aux antipodes l’une de l’autre… Leurs vies s’éloignent et leurs cursus chronophages ne les aident en rien à garder contact. Les occasions de se voir se raréfient, et avec elles les chances pour Marinette de confesser un jour ses sentiments à ce garçon qui s’est emparé de son cœur un jour de pluie.

Marinette aimerait croire que c’est pour elle l’occasion de tourner la page. De panser son cœur blessé et d’aller _enfin_ de l’avant.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il n’en est rien.

Le temps qui passe ne fait rien pour l’immuniser contre le charme magnétique d’Adrien. À croire qu’elle ignore comment ne _pas_ l’aimer. Il suffit qu’elle l’aperçoive pour que son traître de cœur ne rate aussitôt un battement, lui rappelant encore et encore que toute la meilleure volonté du monde ne peut rien contre ses sentiments.

Ce soir ne fait naturellement pas exception.

La présence d’Adrien est à la fois un délice et une douce torture pour la pauvre Marinette. Impossible pour elle de rester impassible devant sa bienveillance désarmante, son éternelle gentillesse et ses sourires dévastateurs. Elle sent ses joues chauffer chaque fois qu’elle lui adresse la parole, son cœur battre un peu plus fort dès que son regard plonge dans le sien, ses bonnes résolutions s’envoler en peu plus loin à chaque instant qu’elle passe à ses côtés.

Les minutes filent à toute vitesse en sa compagnie, entre éclats de rire, joyeuses conversations et inimitables accélérations cardiaques.

Mais (trop) rapidement, le charme est rompu par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Celui d’Adrien.

Rappelé par son père, le jeune homme doit rentrer. À croire que même quelques heures de liberté ne sauraient convenir à l’exigeant Gabriel Agreste.

La déception de Marinette est immense, tout comme l’est celle de son ancien camarade de classe et de tous leurs amis communs. Mais faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, les jeunes gens se séparent sur des vœux de bonne soirée et sur des promesses de se revoir au plus tôt.

Adrien parti, Marinette se sert un nouveau verre.

L’alcool la rend mélancolique, réalise-t-elle rapidement.

Il la met face à ses regrets, ses doutes, ses failles. Il lui rappelle que ses vingt ans ne l’empêchent guère de se sentir encore comme une enfant grandie trop vite, et que sa vie de jeune adulte la terrifie au moins autant qu’elle l’émerveille. Il la fait songer au temps qui passe, aux amitiés qui se délient, aux amours qui lui échappent et aux responsabilités qui s’accumulent.

Marinette boit une autre gorgée d'alcool, et avec elle une nouvelle goulée d’idées maussades.

Elle n’est pas la plus à plaindre, elle le sait.

Elle a des parents aimants, des amis fantastiques et le plus extraordinaire des coéquipiers. Ses études de stylisme la rapprochent encore un peu plus de son rêve de travailler un jour dans la mode et le petit appartement qu’elle loue depuis quelques mois lui offre ses premiers pas vers l’indépendance.

Sur le papier, elle a tout pour être heureuse.

Mais elle ne supporte plus le goût acide que ses mensonges lui laissent sur la langue. Elle ne digère plus de cette terreur qui lui noue le ventre à l’idée de faillir à sa mission ou de mettre en danger les siens. Elle ne veut plus de ces nuits blanches, quand son cerveau en ébullition la prive des quelques instants d’oubli que lui offrirait bienheureux sommeil.

Elle n’en peut plus de ces questions qui tournent, tournent, tournent sans cesse sous son crâne et qui l’empêchent lâcher prise ne serait-ce qu’une minute, ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

Comment croire encore qu’elle pourra vaincre un jour le Papillon alors que ce dernier lui échappe encore après des années de lutte ?

Comment oublier la peur, les doutes et cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurre que sa mission est peut-être vouée à l’échec ? 

Comment espérer nouer des relations basées sur l’honnêteté quand elle passe son temps mentir à ses proches ?

Comment garder la confiance de sa famille et ses amis alors qu’elle ne cesse de revenir sur ses promesses sous le couvert d’excuses plus lamentables les unes que les autres ?

Comment réussir à se concentrer sur ses études lorsque des bouffées d’angoisse viennent régulièrement paralyser son cerveau ?

Et ses études, parlons-en. À quoi bon être une élève, au dire de ses professeurs, « passionnée et brillante » si c’est pour voir son dossier entaché de remarques sur ses absences inexpliquées ? Et que dire de ses perspectives d’avenir professionnel ? Comment espérer trouver – et _garder_ – un emploi quand la sécurité de Paris passe avant tout ?

Comment _vivre_ , tout simplement ?

Ce soir, Marinette a vingt ans, et elle se sent prisonnière de sa (double) vie.

La jeune femme porte de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres pour tenter de délier le nœud qui s’installe dans sa gorge. Comme souvent lorsqu’elle se sent perdue, ses pensées la ramènent à Chat Noir.

Chat noir, perpétuellement logé dans un coin de sa tête et dans un creux de son cœur.

Si Adrien est le soleil qui éblouit Marinette, alors Chat Noir est la lune. Il est la douce lueur qui la réconforte lorsqu’elle s’égare dans les ombres, la présence immuable vers laquelle elle se tourne pour retrouver son chemin.

Il y a peu de temps encore, Marinette se serait irritée de la propension qu’a son esprit à se tourner vers son coéquipier dès qu’elle laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Mais l’alcool la rend aussi mélancolique que philosophe, et ce soir, elle accepte l’importance indéniable que Chat Noir a pris à ses yeux. 

S’il était là, il ferait tout son possible pour qu’elle arrête de se morfondre.

Il l’écouterait se plaindre. Il lui glisserait des paroles réconfortantes. Il se fendrait de quelques-uns de ces jeux de mots ridicules qu’il aime tant et qui la font sourire malgré elle, plus parce qu’ _il_ en est fier que parce qu’elle les trouve drôle.

À cette simple idée, Marinette se sent soudainement plus légère.

Oui. Si Chat Noir était là, jamais il n’accepterait qu’elle reste ainsi à broyer du noir.

Alors, refusant de rester sur un coup de blues, Marinette chasse résolument ses pensées moroses de son esprit et se tourne vers ses amis, bien décidée à continuer de profiter de la fête avec eux. 

La nuit couvre toujours Paris de son sombre manteau lorsque Marinette se décide à rentrer chez elle. Elle serait bien restée jusqu’à l’aube, mais entre ses cours et les combats contre les super-vilains, elle cumule déjà de bien trop nombreuses heures de sommeil en retard.

Autant éviter d’en ajouter encore.

Sa décision prise, Marinette se tourne vers ses amis pour leur dire au revoir. Une fois les effusions finies, elle s’empare de sa veste et se dirige vers la porte de l’appartement.

Elle passe devant son immense pile de cadeaux sans même esquisser un geste dans leur direction. Hors de question pour elle de traverser Paris à cette heure en étant chargée de ses encombrants présents. Ce soir, ils dormiront ici. Elle les récupérera demain.

Dans un élan de logique absurde, Kim insiste malgré tout pour qu'elle reparte avec une bouteille d'alcool à demi-pleine.

Dans le même élan de logique absurde, elle accepte.

Ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Tikki, qu’elle sent peser sur elle depuis l’ouverture du petit sac qui bat contre sa hanche, Marinette descend la rue en tenant en main sa bouteille fraîchement acquise. Les façades d’immeubles se succèdent à une lenteur désespérante et la jeune femme laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. La perspective de traverser la ville à pied ne l’enchante guère.

Heureusement, elle connaît une alternative beaucoup plus rapide.

Suivant son idée, Marinette marche encore sur une dizaine de mètres puis s’éclipse discrètement vers une ruelle adjacente. Il ne lui fait ensuite que quelques mots et une poignée de secondes pour se transformer en Ladybug. 

Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable, elle le sait.

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas non plus _vraiment_ de l'inconscience.

Elle a certes un peu bu, mais elle reste malgré tout encore capable de faire preuve de contrôle de soi. Le peu d’alcool qu’elle a ingéré au cours de la soirée a largement eu le temps de se diffuser dans ses veines. Il ne reste de sa légère ivresse qu’une sensation de bourdonnement qui refuse de quitter son esprit, une douce chaleur logée au creux de sa poitrine, l’impression que ses pensées lui glissent entre les doigts chaque fois qu’elle tente de se concentrer un peu…

… ok, peut-être que se transformer _maintenant_ n’était pas une si bonne idée.

Tant pis. Le mal est fait. Refusant de s’attarder plus longtemps sur le bienfondé de se trouver sous son apparence d’héroïne _et_ d’être vaguement alcoolisée, Ladybug lance son yo-yo autour d’une cheminée et tire dessus d’un geste sec.

Le filin la tracte vers le sommet du bâtiment en un battement de cil.

Ladybug se pose souplement sur les tuiles d’ardoise puis, sa bouteille toujours serrée entre les doigts, se met aussitôt en route.

Le vent fouette son visage alors qu’elle bondit de toit en toit, lui apportant une sensation de fraîcheur bienvenue, tandis que la pénombre environnante la dissimule aux regards des rares badauds. Une merveilleuse sensation d’euphorie enfle rapidement au creux de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Son cœur se met à tambouriner d’allégresse et un large sourire illumine son visage.

Ladybug aime ces nuits, où la capitale lui semble s’offrir à elle.

Ces nuits là, elle oublie ses problèmes, ses peurs, ses doutes. Envolés, ses tracas du quotidien. Disparus, ses questionnements d'héroïne.

Ces nuits là, il n'y a plus qu'elle et cet océan de toits qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Rien ne lui résiste, rien ne l’arrête. Elle n’a qu’à se laisser guider par ses envies, et son corps à la puissance surhumaine lui obéit immédiatement. Franchir un espace de quatre mètres entre deux immeubles ? Aucun problème. Choisir n’importe quel bâtiment et se propulser sur son toit ? Un jeu d’enfant. Courir plus vite, bondir plus loin que le plus extraordinaire des athlètes ? Rien de plus simple.

Si elle le souhaite, Ladybug n’a même besoin que de quelques secondes pour se hisser jusqu’au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Haut, haut, si haut par-dessus la ville qu’il lui semble pouvoir caresser les cieux du bout des doigts.

Le sentiment de liberté est incomparable.

Portée par ce sentiment d'exaltation à nul autre pareil, Ladybug poursuit gaiement sa balade nocturne. Soudain, au détour d’un bâtiment, son regard se pose par hasard sur une silhouette familière.

Celle de Chat Noir, négligemment perché au sommet d’un toit.

Ladybug s’arrête net et, un instant, hésite.

C’est une mauvaise idée.

Une très, _très_ mauvaise idée.

Elle a bu, elle est d’humeur sentimentale, elle est (peut-être) amoureuse de cet idiot de Chat qui a réussi à se glisser dans son cœur sans qu’elle ne comprenne trop ni quand ni comment.

C’est une mauvaise idée.

Si Ladybug écoutait sa tête, elle ferait demi-tour sur le champ, rentrerait chez elle pour dessaouler et ne retournerait dans un rayon de moins de trois mètres autour de Chat Noir que quand elle serait en état de réfléchir correctement - si tant est que ce soit encore possible.

Mais son corps en décide autrement.

Son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool n’a pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu’il se passe que ses pieds la font déjà bondir à deux mètres à peine de son coéquipier. Faisant preuve du même esprit d'indépendance, sa bouche s’ouvre aussitôt pour lancer une joyeuse salutation.

« Hello, chaton ! », s’exclame Ladybug malgré elle, à l’instant même où elle réalise qu’elle vient de jeter aux orties tous ses beaux principes de prudence.

_Au temps pour le contrôle de soi._

Surpris, Chat Noir sursaute et se tourne brusquement dans sa direction. À peine ses yeux se posent-ils sur elle qu’un immense sourire illumine son visage.

Le cœur de Ladybug rate un battement.

Elle a beau dire, beau faire, impossible pour elle de rester impassible. Pas lorsque, sous la douce lueur de la lune, son coéquipier s’incarne en véritable rayon de soleil tant il est heureux de la revoir.

La joie de Chat Noir est aussi évidente que sincère. Que ce soient ses oreilles de félin gaiement redressées au sommet de son crâne, son regard pétillant d'allégresse ou cet impossible sourire qui continue d'éclairer ses traits, tout dans sa posture indique ô combien la présence de sa visiteuse lui fait plaisir.

Difficile de rester insensible devant pareil accueil.

Refusant de perdre contenance, Ladybug se racle légèrement la gorge et s’avance vers son partenaire. Alors qu’elle s’approche, Chat Noir hausse un sourcil circonspect à la vue de la bouteille qu’elle tient toujours à la main.

« Désolée », s’excuse-t-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement à ses côtés. « J’ai un peu bu. »

« Je n’ai rien à dire, j’ai un peu bu moi aussi », la rassure-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule évasif.

Prise de court, Ladybug écarquille les yeux.

« Oh », laisse-t-elle échapper faiblement.

« J'étais à une soirée organisée par une amie », poursuit son coéquipier, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. « Je ne bois pas, d’habitude. Mais là, on fêtait quelque chose de spécial, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire une exception », conclut-il en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux.

Ladybug ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

Chat noir a sa propre vie, des pans entiers de son existence dans lesquels elle n’a pas sa place.

Le nœud qui tord son estomac à cette idée n’a rien de rationnel. Elle ne devrait pas être en droit de se lamenter. C’est _elle_ qui l’a voulu ainsi. C’est _elle_ qui a toujours repoussé l’idée de toute relation personnelle entre son coéquipier et elle.

Ça lui a toujours paru être le plus juste à faire.

Ça lui a toujours paru être le plus juste à faire, et jamais ça ne lui a semblé aussi stupide qu’en cet instant présent.

Dépitée, Ladybug laisse échapper un léger soupir. La sensation d’euphorie qu’elle éprouvait lors de sa balade par-dessus les toits a disparu, laissant place à un triste sentiment de mélancolie.

Chat Noir remarque-t-il son brusque changement d’humeur ? Elle l’ignore. Mais toujours est-il que, comme pour mieux tenter de lui changer les idées, il se penche légèrement vers elle et relance la conversation.

« Alors, à quoi trinque-t-on ? », lui lance-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. « À la beauté de la plus extraordinaire héroïne de Paris ? »

Un regard appréciateur vient appuyer ces paroles, et avec lui la certitude pour Ladybug qu'elle n'est définitivement plus immunisée contre le charme de son coéquipier. Son cœur se met à bondir de plus belle dans sa poitrine, et une douce chaleur lui indique sans le moindre doute qu’elle est en train de s’empourprer.

Heureusement que son masque dissimule une partie de ses joues.

Ladybug laisse échapper une brève quinte de toux pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble.

« C’est mon anniversaire », explique-t-elle. « J’ai vingt ans aujourd’hui. Ou hier, peut-être ? », ajoute-t-elle en cherchant en vain une horloge du regard. « On est probablement déjà demain. »

Les pupilles de Chat Noir se dilatent légèrement de surprise.

« Vingt ans… ? », répète-t-il dans un souffle.

Peut-être Ladybug se trompe-t-elle, mais le regard que Chat Noir pose sur elle lui semble tout à coup curieusement acéré.

Il tend la main vers elle pour passer doucement ses doigts le long de sa joue. Lentement, précautionneusement, comme si elle était la plus précieuse et plus fragile des œuvres d’art. Il faut à Ladybug toute la volonté du monde pour réussir à ignorer le délicieux frisson qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale au contact de ses gants contre sa peau.

« Vingt ans », confirme-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille d’un geste autoritaire.

Chat Noir l’attrape mécaniquement et, d’un geste tout aussi machinal, porte le goulot à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée.

Lorsqu’il la rend à Ladybug, ses yeux verts scrutent la jeune femme avec une telle intensité que cette dernière n’a que pour seul instinct que de boire à son tour.

Si elle noie son cœur dans l’alcool, peut-être que ce traître d’organe arrêtera de tressauter stupidement chaque fois que Chat Noir la regarde.

Ladybug laisse une goulée liquide sucré couler au fond de sa gorge, puis, dans le même élan de logique absurde que celui qui l’a poussé à accepter cette boisson de la part de Kim, passe de nouveau la bouteille à son partenaire. Après tout, ils sont une équipe, non ? Il n’y a pas de raisons pour qu’elle soit la seule à s’enivrer.

Visiblement en accord avec la (très discutable) façon de penser de sa Lady, Chat Noir accepte sans broncher et imite son geste.

La bouteille change ensuite encore plusieurs fois de mains, s’allégeant à chaque passage de quelques gorgées d’alcool. Il ne faut que peu de temps aux héros pour achever de la vider complètement, et moins de temps encore pour qu’ils commencent à ressentir les effets de leur petite beuverie improvisée.

Avachie contre son coéquipier, Ladybug éprouve un curieux sentiment de détachement.

Elle ignore comment fonctionnent désormais ses neurones (en admettant qu’ils fonctionnent encore), mais en tout cas, il est évident qu’ils ne marchent pas de façon normale. Son esprit lui semble flotter au milieu d’une nape de brouillard, comme si quelqu’un avait ouvert sa boîte crânienne à son insu pour emmitoufler son cerveau dans une épaisse couche de coton.

Penser lui demande des efforts immenses.

Le simple fait de réfléchir lui parait d’ailleurs complètement accessoire.

Son corps, complètement engourdi par l’alcool, ne vaut pas vraiment mieux. Seule consolation pour la jeune héroïne : Chat Noir, au vu de son regard vitreux, n’est guère en meilleur état.

Mais peu importe.

Ce genre de problèmes concerne la Ladybug responsable. Celle qui se tient à sa règle de ne jamais boire en soirée, celle qui reste prête à combattre à tout instant, celle qui refuse de suivre les stupides impulsions de Kim. 

Pas celle de maintenant.

Confortablement lovée contre Chat Noir, Ladybug n'a, en cet instant précis, absolument _aucune_ envie de se laisser aller à la moindre pensée raisonnable. La chaleur du corps de son coéquipier et l'odeur de sa peau l'enveloppent comme la plus douce des couvertures, et les doigts qu’il glisse machinalement dans ses cheveux lui arrachent des soupirs de contentement.

Elle se sent à l’aise.

Elle se sent aimée.

Elle se sent _bien_.

Tant pis pour le reste.


	3. Chapter 3

Les minutes filent sans que ni Chat Noir ni Ladybug ne manifeste la moindre envie d’interrompre leur petite réunion improvisée. Toujours avachis l’un contre l’autre, ils bavardent joyeusement. Ils échangent anecdotes, plaisanteries et réflexions plus sérieuses, laissant le temps glisser paresseusement au fil de leurs histoires.

Fidèle à son habitude, Chat Noir ne cesse de se fendre de jeux de mots plus improbables les uns que les autres – jeux de mots que Ladybug ne peut s'empêcher de trouver absolument _hilarants,_ preuve, s'il en fallait, que le taux d'alcool présent dans son sang dépasse largement les limites du raisonnable.

Elle rit, comme elle n’a pas ri depuis longtemps.

Ses côtes lui font mal à force de s’esclaffer et ses poumons la brûlent tant elle peine à retrouver son souffle. Ses joues la lancent elles aussi, tellement le sourire que son partenaire a réussi à accrocher sur ses lèvres refuse de quitter son visage.

La joie de Chat Noir est tout aussi évidente. Visiblement ravi de la bonne humeur retrouvée de sa coéquipière, il ne cesse de chercher des calembours toujours plus absurdes, des histoires toujours plus ridicules.

Tout, tout pour la faire rire encore.

Ladybug ne peut lutter contre le profond sentiment de tendresse qui l’envahit chaque fois qu’elle voit le regard de Chat Noir pétiller de bonheur en réponse à chacun de ses sourires.

Soudain, au détour d'un énième jeu de mots, le jeune homme s'interrompt brusquement et se met à la fixer avec insistance. Le regard qu'il garde rivé sur elle est si intense que Ladybug porte machinalement une main à son visage, prise par la terreur soudaine que quelque chose d’anormal ne se soit tout à coup produit sur sa figure.

Comme une absence de masque.

Ou l'apparition d'un deuxième nez.

Quelque chose du genre.

Avant que l'imagination fertile (et passablement ivre) de Ladybug ne s'emballe, Chat Noir ouvre tout à coup la bouche.

« T-tu as des yeux magnifiques », lui lâche-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

Sa voix est pâteuse, dénotant spectaculairement avec le sérieux de son expression.

L'incongruité de la situation arrache un éclat de rire à Ladybug.

« C'est vrai ! », se défend vigoureusement Chat Noir, se méprenant sur la raison de l'hilarité de sa partenaire. « On d-dirait des saphri… des saphiri… D-des pierres précieuses », conclut-il péniblement.

Ladybug hausse un sourcil amusé, mais laisse son coéquipier continuer son discours sans l’interrompre.

(De plus, dans la mesure où sa propre langue lui semble comme prise dans de la glue, il n'est pas dit qu'elle ne se ridiculise pas à son tour en soulignant sa diction plus qu'approximative.)

« Je suis s-sûr que tu pourrais hypnotiser les vilains avec, si tu voulais », reprend Chat Noir en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin. Tu es déjà teeeeeellement forte ! Et d’une », énumère-t-il en levant un premier doigt, « tu sais te battre, et pas qu'un peu. Et de d-deux, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville en matière de stratégie. Et de trois… »

Le jeune homme poursuit allègrement sa tirade, inconscient de l’effet que ses paroles ont sur sa coéquipière.

Coéquipière qui, à chaque nouvel argument, se sent rougir un peu plus.

La douce chaleur qui réchauffe les joues et la poitrine de Ladybug n'a désormais définitivement plus rien à voir avec l'alcool. Si Chat Noir s'était contenté de lui déclamer à quel point il la trouve belle, peut-être aurait elle pu réussir à garder son sang-froid.

Mais là, il loue sa détermination.

Son inventivité.

Son courage.

Il lui répète encore et encore ô combien elle est une héroïne extraordinaire et inspirante, et à quel point il a de la chance de pouvoir combattre à ses côtés.

Une boule d’émotion se forme au fond de la gorge de Ladybug. Oh, bien sûr, elle _sait_ que Chat Noir la tient en haute estime. Il le lui a toujours dit, depuis le premier jour. Mais l’entendre vanter ainsi ses compétences, avec autant d’admiration dans la voix, de conviction dans les mots et de fierté dans le regard ?

Cela la touche, bien plus profondément qu’elle aurait pu le croire.

Et alors que son coéquipier continue de la couvrir de compliments plus dithyrambiques les uns que les autres, c’en est soudain trop pour elle. Emportée par un immense élan d’affection, elle se penche brusquement vers lui et jette ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux le serrer contre elle. 

Le geste les déséquilibre, les faisant aussitôt basculer tous les deux en arrière.

Les deux héros heurtent le toit d’ardoise dans un glapissement peu glorieux, mais heureusement sans le moindre dommage. Ils restent immobiles un instant, figés de surprise.

Des yeux bleus comme un ciel d’été se rivent à des prunelles d’un vert électrique.

Plus rien n’existe, plus rien ne bouge. Seul le murmure des voitures parisiennes vient troubler le silence qui s’installe entre les deux jeunes gens.

Soudain, une force irrépressible étire les côtés de la bouche de Ladybug vers le haut. La jeune femme tente de résister un instant. Elle pince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, enfonce ses doigts dans le creux de ses paumes.

Mais une irrésistible sensation de chatouillis pétille au creux de son estomac, danse dans ses veines, court le long de sa peau, et…

« _Pfff_... »

Un pouffement de Chat Noir est tout ce qu’il faut aux deux héros pour achever de perdre contenance.

Un premier éclat de rire s’échappe de leurs lèvres.

Les deux coéquipiers se figent et échangent un bref regard. Leurs visages se contorsionnent en d’improbables grimaces dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre leur sérieux, mais leurs efforts ne font que rendre la situation encore plus intenable.

Ladybug glousse de nouveau, aussitôt imitée par Chat Noir.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes aux deux héros pour perdre complètement leur maîtrise d’eux-mêmes.

Étalés de tout leur long sur le toit, tête renversée en arrière et mains pressées contre le ventre, ils rient à gorge déployée.

Ils rient, rient, rient encore, emprisonné dans un fou-rire aussi magistral qu’incontrôlable.

De longues minutes s’écoulent ainsi avant que, finalement, Chat Noir et Ladybug ne réussissent à retrouver leur calme.

Une fois un semblant de maîtrise récupéré, ils restent tous deux silencieux un instant, le regard rivé vers la voûte céleste. Ladybug porte une main à son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui perlent à ses paupières tandis que, le souffle court, Chat Noir prend de profondes inspirations pour tenter de récupérer de leur joyeux fou-rire.

La poitrine du jeune homme se lève et s’abaisse lourdement pendant encore quelques dizaines de secondes. Ce n’est que quand il semble s’être parfaitement calmé que Ladybug se décide enfin à se lever. Elle se redresse et pose une main contre le toit d’ardoise, paume à plat et doigts écartés pour s’assurer du meilleur appui possible. Elle pousse sur ses bras, ses pieds, et, d’un geste qui aurait certainement été un peu plus assuré si elle avait été parfaitement sobre, se relève enfin.

Alors que Chat Noir l’imite et se met debout à son tour, Ladybug se hasarde à faire un pas.

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que ses jambes la trahissent.

La chaleur cotonneuse qui s’attarde encore dans son corps transforme ses articulations en gelée et ses genoux se dérobent sur elle.

Tanguant peu gracieusement, Ladybug laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Ce n’est qu’en se rattrapant machinalement à Chat Noir qu’elle évite une nouvelle et douloureuse rencontre avec le toit. 

Guère plus stable que sa coéquipière, Chat Noir passe hâtivement ses bras autour de la jeune femme pour éviter de chuter à son tour.

Accrochés l’un à l’autre, les deux héros oscillent dangereusement. A droite. A gauche. A droite encore. Quand ils arrivent finalement à retrouver leur équilibre, Ladybug lève machinalement les yeux vers soin partenaire.

Le regard pétillant de joie de Chat Noir la fait sourire instinctivement et une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit sa poitrine.

Si Ladybug était raisonnable, elle s’écarterait de lui.

Elle a bu.

Elle a bu, et l'alcool ronge ses barrières, embrume ses sens, désinhibe son cœur.

Elle a bu, et elle sent se frayer en elle des sentiments dont elle a toujours farouchement tenté de nier l'existence et qui lui font regarder d'une façon différente ce garçon extraordinaire sans qui elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir héroïne qu’elle est aujourd'hui. 

Elle a bu, et lui aussi.

Rester si proches l'un de l'autre dans de pareilles conditions est tout _sauf_ une bonne idée. 

Mais la raison de Ladybug est bien trop imbibée d'alcool pour pouvoir lui être d’une quelconque aide, et la présence de Chat Noir ne fait que l'enivrer un peu plus. Alors, au lieu de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens et de fuir son coéquipier avant que la situation ne lui échappe définitivement, la jeune femme fait _exactement_ l'inverse.

Ses mains, jusque-là accrochées aux coudes de son coéquipier, remontent lentement le long de ses bras pour venir se nouer derrière sa nuque.

Chat Noir la laisse faire, avec sur son visage un curieux mélange d'incrédulité et d'adoration sans borne. Encouragée par son approbation tacite, Ladybug referme ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serre fort, très fort contre elle.

Son cœur se met à bondir de plus belle lorsqu’elle le sent passer à son tour ses mains derrière son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Un profond sentiment de bien-être envahit la jeune femme. La brise nocturne qui caresse sa peau offre un contraste bienvenu avec la chaleur de ses joues et les bras de Chat Noir forment autour d’elle un merveilleux cocon protecteur. Elle pourrait rester des heures ainsi, blottie contre lui, à écouter battre son cœur et sentir son souffle caresser sa peau.

Alors que son coéquipier lève une main pour passer paresseusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Ladybug est frappée par un curieux éclair de lucidité.

Elle aimerait se convaincre que cette pulsion qui l’a poussée dans les bras de Chat Noir n’est que l’exception qui confirme la règle, mais non. Elle doit se rendre à l’évidence. Cela fait déjà des semaines, des _mois_ qu’elle recherche instinctivement la proximité de son coéquipier.

Qu’elle pose sa tête sur son épaule quand, perchés sur les toits, ils contemplent tranquillement Paris.

Qu’elle laisse ses doigts s’attarder dans les siens lorsqu’il dépose un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

Qu’elle attend avant de s’éclipser à la fin d’un combat, juste un peu, juste une minute encore, juste pour passer un moment de plus à ses côtés.

Ce soir n’est que la suite logique des choses.

Ladybug ignore quand et comment, mais le respect qu’elle éprouve pour Chat Noir a lentement finit par se transformer en quelque chose de plus profond. De plus fort. 

Il lui aura fallu tout ce temps – et quelques verres de trop – pour l’admettre enfin.

Lorsque finalement Ladybug relève la tête, son regard est aussitôt happé par celui de son coéquipier. Il danse au creux des prunelles du jeune homme une myriade d’émotions qui serrent la gorge.

Dans les yeux de Chat Noir, elle peut voir de la fierté.

De la joie.

Du désir, de l’affection, et tellement, _tellement_ plus encore.

Comme envoûté, Chat Noir lève machinalement la main vers le visage de Ladybug. Ses doigts tracent doucement les contours de son masque, descendent sur ses joues, glissent le long de sa mâchoire. C’est à peine si Ladybug peut les sentir lorsqu’ils effleurent délicatement ses lèvres tant le geste du jeune homme est subtil.

Ses caresses ont la légèreté d’une plume et la tendresse d’un mot d’amour. 

Un violent frisson traverse l’épine dorsale de Ladybug.

Elle ne sait pas si c’est l’effet de son cœur ou de l’alcool ou des deux peut-être, mais elle n’arrive plus à réfléchir.

Une bouffée de chaleur exaltante enfle au creux de sa poitrine, court le long de sa peau en une marée rougissante, avant d’emprisonner son esprit pour de bon. Le monde extérieur s’efface alors que ses sens lui font oublier tout ce qui n’est pas Chat Noir.

Elle se perd dans sa présence. Dans la main qu’il passe délicatement derrière sa nuque, dans l’intensité du regard qu’il pose sur elle, dans son pouls qu’elle sent battre sous ses paumes.

Rien ne saurait convaincre Ladybug de s’éloigner de lui.

Un nouveau sourire de Chat Noir est tout ce qu’il faut à la jeune héroïne pour céder à la pulsion qui la tenaille depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Il n'y a pas de vilain à leurrer, pas de sortilège à défaire, et peu importe. Rien ne n’a jamais paru plus _juste_ à Ladybug que ce qu’elle s’apprête à faire. Sans s’attarder davantage, elle se dresse délicatement sur la pointe des pieds et, du geste le plus naturel du monde, vient délicatement emprisonner les lèvres de son coéquipier des siennes.

La réaction de Chat Noir est tout aussi instinctive.

Est-il guidé par ce même instinct qui attire Ladybug vers lui tel un aimant ? Est-il prisonnier de ce même brouillard délirant que celui qui fait perdre toute raison à sa coéquipière ? A-t-il, lui aussi, le sentiment que rien au monde n’a plus de sens que ce précieux instant partagé avec celle sans qui il n’est plus que la moitié de lui-même ?

Toujours est-il que, sans la moindre hésitation, il resserre ses bras autour de Ladybug, incline légèrement sa tête sur le côté et écarte les mâchoires pour mieux lui rendre son baiser. Sa langue vient caresser la sienne, et le ronronnement d'approbation qui fait vibrer sa poitrine emplit sa coéquipière d’un profond sentiment d’affection.

Les minutes défilent alors que, inconscients du monde qui les entoure, les deux héros restent perdus dans leur étreinte. Ils s’embrassent doucement, délicatement, avec une sorte de langueur qui les emprisonne hors du temps et de l’espace.

La dernière fois qu’elle a échangé un baiser avec Chat Noir, Ladybug a eu l’impression de se jeter dans le vide.

Là, elle a la sensation d’avoir enfin touché terre.

Elle est chez elle. En sécurité. À sa place.

Nul autre endroit au monde n’est plus fait pour elle que ces bras auxquels elle a toujours appartenu et auxquels elle appartiendra toujours.

Lorsque Ladybug s’écarte finalement de son coéquipier, le sourire qu’elle découvre sur son visage est gorgé d’une telle tendresse que l’émotion lui serre aussitôt la gorge. Elle peut essayer d’ériger une barrière entre ses sentiments et elle, elle peut tenter de se convaincre de toutes les manières possibles, ce soir, une chose est claire.

Elle est amoureuse de Chat Noir.

***** FIN *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Et hop, c’est la fin de cette petite préquelle ! Pour information, Chat Noir n’a pas découvert l’identité de Ladybug avec certitude. Mais il n’a pas manqué de noter la coïncidence concernant sa date d’anniversaire et celle de Marinette (entre autres), et il a quelques soupçons.
> 
> (Soupçons qui ne le dérangent visiblement pas, soit dit en passant ^^ ) .
> 
> Sinon, dans un autre registre :
> 
> Si vous me suivez depuis longtemps, je vous ai habitués à poster grosso-modo un chapitre par semaine et à embrayer sur une nouvelle histoire dès que j’en finissais une. Ici, ça ne sera pas le cas.
> 
> La raison est toute simple : je n’ai plus le temps. Ni l’énergie, en fait xD .
> 
> Pour résumer les choses rapidement, j’ai changé de vie à l’automne dernier. C’était prévu, et je me doutais que ça allait être compliqué de pouvoir maintenir le rythme côté écriture. Et effectivement, c’est le cas. Mon nouveau quotidien est plus prenant et plus exigeant qu’avant. Mais d’un autre côté, il aussi beaucoup plus épanouissant et plus enrichissant ^^ . C’est un changement que j’attendais depuis longtemps et même si pour l’instant la notion de temps libre est devenue un concept très abstrait et que je n’ai plus l’énergie pour rien, je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde ! :D Je suis fatiguée, mais heureuse ^^ .
> 
> Mais voilà, le fait est que je n’ai plus vraiment de temps à consacrer aux fanfics.
> 
> Après m’être autant investie dans ce fandom, je ne voulais pas disparaître sans rien dire. Cette fic, c’est pour moi l’occasion de vous faire, peut-être pas mes adieux, mais disons mes aux-revoirs ?
> 
> J’espère que je pourrais vous écrire un jour de nouvelles histoires, ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent (j’en ai même certaines que j’ai déjà commencé à rédiger x) ), mais je préfère ne pas m’engager pour l’instant ^^ . Peut-être que je posterais de nouvelles fanfics. Peut-être pas. On verra bien ^^ !
> 
> Cette fic – et surtout cette note x) - , c’est également l’occasion pour moi de vous dire un énorme, un immense, un gigantesque merci !
> 
> Merci pour tous vos petits mots, vos commentaires, vos remarques, vos conseils.
> 
> Merci pour tous vos messages de façon générale, je sais que je ne réponds plus trop ces derniers temps – absence de temps libre, fatigue, tout ça tout ça… - mais je ne désespère pas de faire un jour le tour de tout ce que j’ai reçu pour enfin vous répondre personnellement :D .
> 
> Merci pour votre soutien, sans lequel je ne me serais jamais autant plongée dans l’écriture.
> 
> Merci de me lire, tout simplement.
> 
> J’espère que vous avez pu passer un agréable moment avec mes histoires. Ça a été un immense plaisir de les imaginer, l’écriture a parfois été un peu plus chaotique mais en tout cas je suis fière du travail abattu xD .
> 
> De mon côté, c’était la première fois que je m’investissais à ce point dans un fandom. Grâce à ça (et à vous ! ), j’ai pu prendre confiance dans ma façon d’écrire, j’ai pris conscience d’à quel point j’adore inventer des histoires, j’ai dû me forcer à imaginer des scénarios entiers au lieu de me contenter de penser à mes passages préférés, j’ai pu faire des rencontres qui n’auraient jamais eu lieu sinon… J’ai même pu faire ma première collab en dessin (merci Liu <3 ) , chose dont je rêvais depuis longtemps xD .
> 
> Bref, ce fandom m’a apporté des tas de choses, la liste est encore longue.
> 
> En retour, j’espère encore une fois avoir pu vous apporter un bon moment à travers mes textes.
> 
> Bon. Voilà. C’est avec une certaine émotion que je vous dis au revoir. Je ne disparaitrais probablement pas complètement du fandom, vous pouvez toujours m’écrire, me laisser des commentaires, et encore une fois il n’est pas impossible que je redébarque un jour avec une nouvelle fic ^^. Je préfère juste ne pas m’engager, et au cas où cette histoire soit ma dernière, j’aurais au moins pu vous écrire ce message pour ne pas disparaître sans prévenir.
> 
> Encore merci, merci, merci !
> 
> J’espère que j’aurais l’occasion de vous retrouver un jour avec une nouvelle histoire.
> 
> Et sinon, encore une fois, merci, et - avec BEAUCOUP d’émotion, en fait -, au revoir.
> 
> Mindell


End file.
